White Wedding
by Hanji
Summary: Yamato has feelings for Jyou, but how can he when he is getting married? A Yaoi fic.


This is one of my first Yamajyou fics to be placed online, well for the reason it is the only one that I am most comfortable with putting online. The idea came to me late one night while studying for finals and I had to write it down. Same warnings apply with all Yaoi fics, if you don't like homosexual eroticism, pass it on, but if you do read it try to stay open-minded.   
No, I do not own Digimon, they belong to Bandai, yadah, yadah, yadah, and all that other legal crap. Musouka-chan I humbly offer this crappy fic (hopefully series) to you as an early birthday gift, thank you for all your advice in my love life! This is just kind of an experimentation, but if you guys like it I will get quickly to work on part two. I hope you enjoy.   
  
  
White Wedding  
"Wait..."  
"Now what" grunted Yamato impatiently.  
"Uh nothing really, except..." Jyou strained the last word as if he was stalling.  
"Except what?" Yamato almost yelled, it wasn't Jyou's fault he was mad, Yamato just hated stress and being uncomfortable. And getting married and having to wear a tuxedo in the middle of summer was just in the top ten list of things that made him uncomfortable, right up there with being asked stupid questions or playing a packed concert.   
"... Your bow tie" Jyou hurriedly fumbled the words out of his mouth, yet he managed to stick on one of his smiles that seemed to correct his words, "your bow tie is all crooked." He completed his sentence reaching out his slender arms to fix Yamato's fashion fopah.  
"Jyou, that's the fifth time you've fixed my tie"   
"I know it's just that..." Jyou looked off to the side to seeming to hide a bitter memory that poisoned the forefront of his mind.   
"Jyou are you still upset about last night," Yamato inquired, referring back to the bachelor party where Yamato got drunk and ended up in Jyou's bed the next morning, also to find Jyou snuggled comfortably under Yamato's arm. "You know even if I wanted to I couldn't indulge myself more into that, that was just a one time thing, I'm getting married for Christ's sake! Jyou you have to understand I had a few too many drinks, something happened that shouldn't have"  
Jyou's pale arms dropped limply to his sides from fixing Yamato's tie, surely he could handle being rejected, but to be referred to like that, like some One-night-stand. That was more than he could bare, all the love he gave with no thank you card in sight. Jyou looked at the floor sheepishly, feeling guilty for hoping that his love would be returned equally. Tears started to form behind his black framed glasses, but he bit his lip this was the last place he wanted to make a scene.  
Yamato saw that what he said had hurt Jyou and quickly pulled his foot out of his mouth to maybe use some euphemisms this time. "Ahh, come on Jyou, you know I didn't mean it like..." Yamato stopped in the middle of his vain attempt to console the person that had given himself to him last night. Jyou's face was what stopped Yamato's apology, the sad, desperate, hopeless look on Jyou's face as he looked up to meet Yamato's eyes.  
Yamato moved in to give Jyou a friendly, consoling hug, and received it back equally from him. Yamato looked down at Jyou, into his eyes, all of a sudden something came over Yamato, he ran his smooth tan hand through Jyou's black, combed hair, and suddenly wanted to be standing there with Jyou a lot longer than he had planned. Their eyes had been locked for a while when Yamato reached his face down towards Jyou's. Just to steal a quick kiss.   
Jyou's lips were exceedingly soft, and his tongue was kind and gentle. Jyou's hands placed themselves on Yamato's back, massaging his strong firm muscles.  
"No, this can't be right!" Yamato thought to himself, I thought I only enjoyed it because I was intoxicated, but it was even more enjoyable now that he was sober. "But Jyou's a guy!" Yamato yelled in his mind, but that thought wasn't strong enough to make him pull himself away from Jyou.  
They just stood there, lips locked, Yamato's hand holding Jyou's boyish face, and Jyou holding Yamato's back.   
They pulled their faces away, and looked once again into each other's eyes and gave one more final embrace before pulling apart.   
"Well," Jyou said, taking his glasses off to wipe off the tears "I had better get going."  
"Yeah," Yamato said still in a daze, "Jyou, wait!" He called before Jyou left the room, "Jyou it isn't that I don't like you it's just that happiness is found with a man and a women, We had fun but, be honest, we need to grow up we need to find real happiness."  
"Yeah..." Jyou said in disbelief. "Happiness" raising his brow as he seemed to examine the word as he said it, there was also a tint of disagreement with Yamato's philosophy in his voice.  
Happiness was the last word Yamato heard Jyou say as he left the room, leaving Yamato in total silence,  
"Happiness," He said it to himself, examining the word as he said it, "Michiko is my happiness" Michiko was the girl Yamato said he had fallen in love with and was to marry, "She is my happiness...right?"  
Yamato thought more to himself of the kiss with Jyou and how it seemed to be more passionate than any kiss he and Michiko had shared and how could that be. That thought was the only thing flying through his head, destroying all that he thought was right, as he sat in a chair in the dressing room. Tears started to touch his eyes, but he quickly pushed the away as he heard a knock at the door.  
"Yamato-San," said an usher "the wedding's about to start."  
"On my way." He called back, walking to the door. While the same thought passed through his head "Happiness is a man and a Women...right? Isn't Michiko my happiness?"   
***  
While these thoughts passed through Yamato's head, Jyou stood in his position as best man, writing the tears off as his usually being overjoyed at weddings.  
  
Part 1  
Fin  
  
  
  
  



End file.
